


Hell

by Backbiter222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Heaven, Hell, King - Freeform, Punishment, Question - Freeform, Story, Tale, Underworld, bones - Freeform, damnation, life after death, listen, narrator - Freeform, pay, real, throne, throne of bones, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backbiter222/pseuds/Backbiter222
Summary: I have a story to tell you. It’s not finished yet and it’s not right. Some parts are confusing, some parts are lost. But it’s true. It’s real. I am telling you now because I don’t believe that I will be able to finish it. I won’t have the time.This is the story:





	Hell

Why do you write stories?

Why do you tell tales?

Why do you sing songs?

 

Is it so you remember? Is it so you never forget? Is it to tell others? Is it to warn them?

 

Why do we do anything? 

 

I know why I write stories, tell tales. I tell them to warn people. To caution them. To spread the word.

 

I write stories, tell stories, so that people will know of the danger, the history, the monsters. I tell them so ignorance is wiped out like the disease that it is. 

 

Do you ever wonder what happens after you die? Do you wonder if there is a world waiting for you, a paradise, a heaven? Or wonder if damnation awaits you? Do you ever think that there may be nothing? Just empty blackness forever, a darkness that in which you simply cease to exist? It is hard to image, not existing. Think about it. Think of never being able to think, to feel, to remember. Imagine that you are gone. Simply lost forever. 

 

Now rest assured that that will never happen. 

 

Rest assured knowing that there is something after your death. 

 

There is a man, a creature, a demon. He sits on his throne of bones deep in the dark. His wings of leather, worn and torn, are wrapped around him. They are the color of death Itself. His eyes are red. A glowing red. The deepest, brightest, darkest, glaring red. His fangs are long and sharp, his claws more so. They can gut a man in seconds, severing bone and muscle and flesh. He sits on his throne, waiting. 

 

Waiting for you. 

 

After your death there is something. You know this. I told you this. But it is not something nice, some kind of heaven. It is a Hell. The worst kind of damnation you could imagine, increased by a tenfold. This creature awaits all of you, in his Hell. Your Hell. 

 

I have a story to tell you. It’s not finished yet and it’s not right. Some parts are confusing, some parts are lost. But it’s true. It’s real. I am telling you now because I don’t believe that I will be able to finish it. I won’t have the time. 

 

This is the story:

 

**_Your destiny was to be nothing but dust and ash. You were to be insects whose purpose was to be crushed underfoot. You should not exist._ **

 

**_But you do._ **

 

**_And so do I._ **

 

**_Welcome to my domain. My kingdom of ruin, my palace of suffering. Welcome to the end of everything, the final place of rest. Welcome to Hell._ **

 

**_You shall live here in darkness, live here in silence. You shall live here alone, live here in pain. You shall suffer and scream. You shall burn and break. You will be nothing but the dust and ash that you are._ **

 

**_Everyone walks through the world, never thinking, always talking. You never see the consequences, the pain, the hurt you cause. You never watch, you never listen. You never see, you never hear. You talk and yell. You scream and shout. No one listens. No one cares._ **

 

**_I do._ **

 

**_Deep in the forests, lost in the city. Hidden in caves, submerged in the ocean. Driving in your cars, walking your roads. Learning in your schools, working in your buildings. Sleeping in your homes, dying in your beds._ **

 

**_I see you._ **

 

**_I will make you pay._ **

 

**_Pay for everything you do. Every word you say, every line you utter. Every breath you take, every action you make. Every single thing you see, every single thing you touch. Everything you do in your life has a consequence._ **

 

**_And it will be terrible._ **

 

**_You will live your lives, your pitiful, meaningless lives free of thoughts of true horror. You will breathe and you will eat, you will mate and you will exist._ **

 

**_But your punishment will last for all of eternity._ **

 

**_Every feeling of horror, of pain, or sorrow, of misery. Every break, every cut, every scar. Everything you have ever seen or done, every ounce of hurt and doom you have caused will be repaid tenfold._ **

 

**_I have saved those for you now._ **

 

**_On my throne I sit, awaiting you. The bones of your kin rest at my feet, broken and discarded. The souls of your friends are trapped, never to leave. Your neighbors burn and freeze. Your world is broken. The sky is blood, always dripping. The air is ash, the ground, shards of glass. Your existence is Hell._ **

 

**_The darkness awaits all._ **

 

**_The music to my ears are the screams you will make. My pleasure comes from your pain. My rest is the whip on your back. My food is the broken, shattered, ruined parts of your souls. I shall live and feed off you for eons more._ **

 

**_You will beg me to stop. You will beg me to end you, to whip you from the world, to make you nothing forever. You will beg for the death you feared on earth, the permanent ending that is the blackness of everything._ **

 

**_I will not give it to you. None of you deserve it._ **

 

**_You can live like legends, you can be heroes. You can play god, you can burn the brightest you can. You can help others, you can give away everything you get. You can be the best of humanity, but it will never be enough. Your crimes will follow you in the end._ **

 

**_Not one person, not one maggot, not one beast can escape me. I am All, I am Eternal. I am Hell, I am Damnation. I am waiting for you._ **

 

**_No matter who you were, you will come. Come like a dog to its master._ **

 

**_In the end, it doesn’t even matter. You can be who you want to be. No matter how hard you try, I am here. Here with my fangs, my claws, my flames, my whips. With my pain, my promises, my metal, my steel._ **

 

**_So sleep well tonight but know tomorrow it will end. This is the end of your story. The end of the path you all have starred on. You have lived, you have fought, you have prayed, you have been. You have defiled your beautiful planet with your vile, undeserving corpses. You have severed your time on earth and now you must pay._ **

 

**_I will see you soon. I will rest on my throne, gleeful in anticipation of you entering into my realm. Of you entering my eternal damnation. I look forward to destroying you._ **

 

**_Forevermore._ **

 

This was my last story. The last one I will have time to tell, to write, to craft.

 

I hope you heed its words.

  
  



End file.
